The Missing Piece
by GoddessOfTheCarries
Summary: [Slight AU] Teemo finds and adopts a prehistoric yordle one day, and realizes that he might mean much more to him than he ever knew. Is Gnar the missing piece in his life, the piece that deserved all of his love and care? Will Teemo be able to understand and handle all the responsibilities he had brought upon himself? Teemo/Gnar, might have some language, no lemon.


**Here's my first attempt at writing yaoi, don't blame me if it isn't that good XD**

 **Teemo x Gnar is just cute in my opinion, although I ship Gnar with a lot of other champions, yordles or not. Well, here it goes... A sort of AU cute fic.  
**

 **There will be a few minor ships as well... so enjoy.**

* * *

 **In The Woods**

Another mission completed. The yordle wiped the tip of his blowgun before turning around to leave. He didn't exterminate any yordles this time, only a few hostile wolves.

The sky began to turn dark as Teemo made his way back to Bandle City. He wanted to get back to his relatively warm house before the storm came. Maybe after the storm's over, he would hang out with Tristana or perhaps visit the other scouts of the Mothership.

So far, Teemo's life had been great. He had a great spot in the League (although many summoners hated him in matches), he lived in a mostly peaceful place, and he had a few friends, which were enough for him. But then, he had always felt like he was missing someone. Seeing other couples in the League made him jealous sometimes, and he too wished that he had someone to love that way.

Sure, he had Tristana, and he admitted she was hot and all, but he just... didn't feel it that way. There were rumors that the two are in a romantic relationship, although Teemo knew that both he and Tristana only saw each other as close friends, nothing more. He loved her, but only as a friend.

The Swift Scout walked through a patch of tall grass as he heard thunder for the first time that day. Lightning flashed above the trees, signalling that the storm was about to begin. Just then, he heard a faint rustling from the other side of the grass.

Not just rustling, but a soft whimper as well. A drop of rain fell on Teemo's head as he walked closer. _I shouldn't be here for too long, the storm's starting._ Another part of his mind argued, _But there seems to be a creature in trouble!_

Teemo was not a cold-blooded murderer like some thought, despite being a terrible opponent on the battlefield. Outside of his duty, he was caring and helpful to those around him, particularly other yordles. In the end, the internal argument he had within himself let his curiosity take over, and he approached the sound even closer.

A flash of orange was seen as he brushed the tall blades of grass aside. At first, it appeared to be a bunch of orange fur piled together, but as Teemo leaned in closer, he saw what it actually was. The creature looked like a yordle, but it had a tail similar to a squirrel and it had a skull headdress on his head. Its fur had blue streaking the end of its tail as well as a bit around his ears.

The yordle-like creature's eyes were closed at first, but as it heard someone approaching, it opened both eyes and stared at Teemo curiously. It had to be the cutest thing he had ever seen in his life. But it didn't move or attempt to run as it saw him. In fact, it gave him a pleading look that said "save me".

"Hey there, little guy." Teemo spoke as gently as he could. The yordle stroked the creature's head and it seemed to appreciate it. Now, Teemo noticed a bone boomerang in one of the creature's hands, which he assumed was as much of a weapon he had. Then he saw what was actually troubling the creature so much that it couldn't move.

"Oh, poor thing." The tiny creature had its foot caught in one of the traps hunters had set nearby. It was a pretty menacing look device for a small creature like him, with metal teeth sticking out on both sides. And clearly, it was causing a great deal of pain, as the creature could barely move. It looked up into Teemo's eyes pitifully.

The rain began to fall and started to drench both of them. Teemo knew how to work with these traps since he had set them up a few times before, even escaped them himself. After experimenting a few times with the trigger, he managed to spring the trap open and free the creature's foot. It immediately got up and started babbling happily, which sounded nothing except nonsense to the yordle.

When it stood up, Teemo decided that it was a yordle, too, except that it didn't evolve into the species they were now. It probably didn't know how to speak the normal language as well. Nonetheless, he was really cute. Teemo can see the hunter's gaze in his eyes, albeit a playful one.

"What's your name, little guy?" Teemo asked the small yordle. He didn't respond for a moment, and Teemo thought he might not understand, but then he smiled and yelled, "Gnar!"

"Gnar... that's a good name." Teemo smiled and stroked the yordle's head again. He was still limping from the wound inflicted by the trap. Teemo decided to carry him back to his house to nurse him back to health for a while, since it appeared that he didn't have a home out here.

As Teemo extended his arms to scoop the little yordle up, he surprised him by leaping onto them eagerly. Teemo was small as well, but Gnar was easy to carry, much easier than any other young yordle he had ever held. Strangely, a warmth filled his heart as he felt the soft fur beneath his hands.

"Let's get you home, Gnar. The storm is about to get worse." Gnar babbled something he didn't understand in response, but he didn't mind.

He wasn't going to be alone at home anymore.

Gently carrying the yordle in his arms, Teemo carefully stepped over a pile of slippery rocks and exited the jungle path, heading back towards his rather secluded home in Bandle City.

* * *

 **A rather short chapter in my opinion, but whatever.**

 **Holidays are almost starting, so I'll have more free time to write and publish! Expect a lot of shitty one-shots from me these weeks! XD**

 **See you all next chapter!**

 **~Frosty**


End file.
